


Roadblocks and Detours by LaughingStones [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Series: Collegiate Navigation Series by LaughingStones [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Asexual Character, Family, Gen, Humanstuck, Podfic, Reconciliation, Sibling Relationship, references to rape, warm and fuzzy by the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4243050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Roadblocks and Detours by LaughingStones by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: The Vantas twins have been on less than civil terms for most of a year. Now Kankri wants to talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roadblocks and Detours by LaughingStones [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Roadblocks and Detours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3958315) by [LaughingStones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingStones/pseuds/LaughingStones). 



**Title** : Roadblocks and Detours  
 **Author** : LaughingStones  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Homestuck  
 **Character** : Kankri Vantas & Karkat Vantas  
 **Rating** : Teen and Up  
 **Warnings** : no archive warnings apply  
 **Summary** : The Vantas twins have been on less than civil terms for most of a year. Now Kankri wants to talk.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/series/215423)  
**Length** 0:22:29  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Roadblocks%20and%20Detours%20by%20LaughingStones.mp3.zip)


End file.
